


yule surprise

by EllaYuki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Draco kind of short-circuits, F/M, Gen, Hermione is all done up, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: the yule ball starts and draco malfoy gets a bit distracted by hermione’s transformation.





	yule surprise

he’s in something like shock for a good part of the yule ball.

when he’d arrived in the entry hall outside the great hall with pansy on his arm, the last thing he’d thought he’d see was _bloody hermione mudblood granger_ looking like something out of a fairy tale. _and_ on the arm of victor krum, of all people, too.

he’d thought, the one time he’d even spared her the thought, that she would probably not even attend, not after what happened to her teeth (and hadn’t _that_ been hilarious), but mostly because who would actually ask her. that, or that she’s come with potter and weasley, the dreadful trio inseparable even at an event like the triwizard tournament yule ball. he hadn’t even thought about what she might look like because the only image he’s ever had of her was of wild, bushy hair and too large teeth and too big eyes.

he can’t find anything scathing to say when he sees her, though, looking annoying radiant in an elegant blue dress robe that puts even pansy’s high class one to utter shame. her hair is tamed, for once in her life, and there’s something different, weirdly so, about her face, about her posture, that he can’t put his finger on.

he’s gaping like some moronic fish, he’s fairly sure, but for the life of him, he can’t look away, not even when pansy huffs and starts dragging him faster towards the grand doors. 

he hears the incredulous whispers as she enters the hall, the different variations of _‘is that hermione granger??’_ and _'am i seeing things or is victor krum’s date hermione granger?’_ and he can’t help but agree with everyone’s shocked surprise.

(for a few minutes, he wonders if she’s used some sort of glamour charm on herself, if she used some sort of spell on krum, if maybe he’s just imagining things. 

it takes him a while to realize that the answer to all three is very much _no_.

it takes him even longer to realize that, _yes_ , he’s being distracted by _granger_ of all people, and he should maybe stop being an idiot and enjoy the damn ball.)

(and if he breathes a little easier when she’s back to normal the next day, well, no one is really the wiser.)

**Author's Note:**

> it only took me 15 years or so to write something harry potter...


End file.
